One Song
by Starr22
Summary: This just a one shot, my description of when Lily finally said yes to James. It's not a song shot, but contains a song that I think is perfect to their relationship at Hogwarts. It involves just *one song*


I was happy, but I wasn't. We had just beat Slytherin for the cup, and Padfoot and I were throwing a huge party, one of the biggest Griffindor had ever seen. I would know, I've gotten away with some huge parties.

McGonagall had pulled me aside and told me that for this one night, if any "un-Headboy like behavior" took place, she would look the other way. From the looks of this celebration, she would be staring at the other end of the castle all evening, and on into the morning. It was going to be a long night.

Already Sirius was reappearing through the portrait hole, levitating butterbeer and firewhiskey in front of him, as his arms were occupied a certain friend of Lily's—Mary Ottoman. He winked at me, that glint of something—which was a sign for me to watch him very closely—in his eyes. Make that a very long night.

I turned, looking for Remus, but he was busy talking to Frank Longbottom, probably about altitudes and physics that affected Quidditch, some muggle science they were fond of. Moony and Frank were two brains that got along very well. Sitting beside Frank was his longtime girlfriend, Alice Prewett. They were absolutely made for each other.

Sighing, the realization slowly hit me: I was on my own tonight. Unless…no, that wasn't even an option. I shouldn't even think about that. Anyway, I wasn't thinking about Wormtail, but he wasn't much of a party person. He hadn't really been much of anything lately. It was getting weird.

My heart just wasn't in the festivities tonight. Pivoting on my heel, I marched decidedly out of the common room, pointedly ignoring the Fat Lady's calls for a certain "Handsome young Griffy knight!" She was already a little tipsy.

Walking toward the Headboy and Girl common room and dormitories, my heart skipped a beat. Leaning up against the portrait of a lion sleeping soundly, was Lily Evans. _This_ was who I hadn't dared to think about. I had liked her since first year, the first time I ever saw her. I had realized I loved her since mid-sixth year. We hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but now that we had Head duties together, we were civil to each other, and maybe we had even gotten to the status of friends.

Well, she looked down right frustrated, and she actually brightened when she saw me coming. That gives you a hint to how much she used to hate me. This was a new thing: her happiness at the sight of me. Anyway, she was glad to see me. Wow. I can't blow this. With that thought I instantly had an image of Sirius smirking like he did after a particularly perverted joke. _No, Prongs, this isn't the time for that juvenile humor. This is my chance to drive the point home, I've changed, and she knows it. _

"James! Thank Merlin you're here! He won't wake up," she motioned to the life size portrait of a sleeping lion, looking desperate for help. "I've tried everything. You are the only one who can ever wake him, and I thought you'd be celebrating….Why aren't you?" All of this must have been pent up for awhile, because it all came out in a rush. I kept up as best I could.

"I….didn't feel like it tonight. Here, I'll go ahead and wake him up, so you don't have to wait anymore."

With that, I took a deep breath and made a clippity-clop sound with my tongue. The lion stirred just a little bit. It looked like it was going to take all I had. Without warning Lily, which kind of explains her reaction, I bellowed, "LOOK! A FRESH GAZELLE WITH ALL THE TRIMMINGS!"

Her jade colored eyes widened in shock. The she let out a small gasp and emitted a little shriek that sounded suspiciously like, "James Potter…" I knew it was an empty threat, and soon, she was easily enough distracted. For at that moment…

"WHERE IS SHE? AHA! Caught you at last….wait, wait. Where...PotTER!" He roared, the volume increasing wither each syllable of my name. Lily covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, but barely succeeded. I smiled at her as Oberon; the angry lion continued his rant.

"CURSE YOU POTTER! Aho, I see that Ms. Head-Girl is in on it too. And I thought you were always the respectable, trustworthy one. You were supposed to be keeping **that one** in line." He glared at me. I would have been pretty worried if he hadn't been in a portrait at the time.

Lily opened her mouth to contradict him, most likely. I would put money on it. Before she could act, I got there first.

"Lily is the trustworthy one. There would have been no reason for the previous event to take place, had you not been sleeping so deeply. Forgive me, O lion of great and awesomeness?" I laid it on thick, hoping he could just let us in, and I could return to talking with Lily. I felt like something had changed, although I wasn't sure what it was. Yet.

He eyed me suspiciously, brown eyes flashing back and forth. For a moment, I wondered how much this lion really knew. Then he spoke: "Hmph. You have a gift for flattery, I'll give you that. I might consider forgiving you, Potter, if you won that cup for us?"

"Of course—although _I_ didn't win it. The whole team did, with the support of the entire house." I wasn't about to brag in front of Lily.

"Very modest, James," He commended, switching to my first name, which I noticed Lily had used earlier. "I suppose you'll be wanting to access the common rooms now? That will require a password."

"Alright, Oberon, here you go: _snitchblossom._" **(A/N: Get it?)**

The portrait swung open, revealing an inviting looking fireplace and overstuffed couches. I climbed in, Lily making haste to follow. She had been awfully quiet this entire time.

Turning to Oberon, I inquired, "You never said if I was forgiven!"

"I'll consider it!" He snorted.

The portrait door closed with a satisfying click, and turning to Lily, I asked, "So what's with you? You're so quiet all of a sudden. Why aren't you partying?"

Her reply surprised me. "How do you know that I wouldn't rather be here?"

I was about to answer; asking what she meant by that-why'd she have to be so cryptic? She sounded like Moony at times. Then a sound of music interrupted us.

"Wow! You can hear it in here, all the way from the Griffindor Tower!" Lily's delight amused me, and I was glad I had given Sirius this idea. He had magically amplified the music, so you could not escape the sound.

"C'mon, Evans, if you'd rather be here, with me, let's dance." Her emerald eyes widened, and she smiled, brushing a stray lock of her flaming red hair behind her ear. I wished I could be that hand, just to touch her cheek, her hair, her face. **(A/N: Romeo and Juliet, anyone? It's page 74, line 25.)**

"What? James, no way. Not happening." Damn, I thought she'd say yes for sure. Well, I wasn't about to give up. Not this easily.

"Just this one song. No one is watching. This is one of my favorites. Please. One song!" I almost begged, but not quite. I had to keep some of my pride, even if this _was _Lily Marie Evans, a person I would do anything for. I had told her as much, once, in third year, and she responded with a scoff, saying, "Anything? Leave me alone!" That one had stung, but then, so had all the others. But I knew what I felt, so I persisted. I knew she was special. Back to the present: I could see her resolve fading, and she gave in, smiling. I pulled her close, and we began to slow dance, just as the perfect some started playing. It was called "Why Can't You See?"

I had to admit, I was a little shocked about how right this felt. Lily fit, she just fit into my arms. I had a feeling that if she were to lean her head on my chest, that would be very right. There was a charge between us, like we had a special connection. Like we were both in on a secret. I brought her a little closer, and she didn't protest. Likely she was a bit dazed by this feeling that had taken us both by surprise.

"Listen to the lyrics of this song. It's amazing." I told Lily, and I meant it.

_Ever since,_

_I saw you,_

_I knew you were the one for me._

_I could tell by the way I felt, the way you set me free—_

_Yeah—oh, yeah._

_All the people, _

_They're talkin'_

_About you and me_

_They're cryin', I'm dying, and you let me be!_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you tell I'm in love with you?_

_Every day of my life._

_Every day of my life._

"It is nice," she murmured, and then softly added, "And it has certain parallels to our relationship."

" 'Certain parallels?!' " I pulled away momentarily, and looked at her, questioning her sanity. "It describes us perfectly! It's like they wrote this song for us." I scoffed, then moved so we were close again, and continued dancing.

_I may be crazy—Oh baby!_

_To fall in love with you._

_But if I have to be insane, it's what I'm gonna do!_

_All the people, _

_They love me,_

_Except for you._

_So come on, come on girl,_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_To win you over to me?_

_To win you over to me?_

"By the way, who is this song by?" Lily wanted to know.

"A new group—Brand New Bag. They're a muggle band, but still totally awesome." At the moment, they were my favorite music group. Definitely my favorite.

"They do rock." She agreed.

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you tell I'm in love with you?_

_Every day of my life._

_Every day of my life._

_All of my time with you—_

_I will be so true._

_So won't you let me in_

_So we can finally begin._

"James, I…" here Lily trailed off, and I found myself desperately wanting her to continue. I leaned in and began to whisper the lyrics in her ear.

_Ever since, _

_I saw you, _

_I knew you were the one for me._

_I could tell by the way I felt, _

_The way you set me free—_

_All the people, _

_They're talkin'_

_About you and me._

_They're cryin', I'm dying,_

_And you let me be!_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you see?_

_Why can't you tell I'm in love with you?_

_Every day of my life,_

_Every day of my life,_

_Every day of my life…_

Here the song came to a close, and I knew it was **now or never**. I wouldn't let this moment pass without acting on it. I chose my words carefully, and then I spoke.

"Lily, at the end of this song, the guy is still trying to get the girl to see him clearly. I don't want us to end up that way. What I need to know is: Lily, do you see me clearly?" I took a deep breath, anticipating the worst. Then, my heart lifted as she smiled, as if pulled on strings.

"James, this year, it's been like the sun has come out after the storm. Rainbows, light, warmth. And you know who caused that? You. I could finally see. You—it's always been you. I could live my entire life just seeing you. You are all I ever need."

I couldn't believe her. I had to check. "All this time? Why didn't you--" Here she cut me off.

"All this time, yes. And I was afraid. I used to be so horrible to you, I thought you'd finally given up, and stopped caring. Little did I know, it was just the new James Potter." She teased, referring to my new self. I had dropped many of my not so great personality traits, almost all of them having something to do with Lily. Yes, I admit it, I had changed for her. That was how much I loved her. She continued: "I was so blind. You were always there."

"I'll never stop caring. Never. You'll never have to be afraid again, Lily. I'll protect, and care about you 'til the end. That is, if you'll…have me? You can be as blind as you want, or see everything. I will **always** love you."

Not giving her a chance to respond, so I probably deserved her reaction, I tilted her face up, and kissed with all the passion in the moment, and in my heart. It was all the passion I had always had for her. Now _this_ felt right. I felt her fingers entwine in my unruly dark hair, and, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, I leaned in, hoping to deepen the kiss…

And she abruptly pulled away, gasping. Ugh.

"James! You never let me answering!" She interrupted my triumph for this? Wait…for what exactly? What was her answer?!

"Well, what's it gonna be? I need to know right now. And don't you dare say you need to sleep on it!" I really hoped she understand how urgent this was for me.

"You know Meatloaf? Oh, sorry, right." For I was now giving her my death stare, perfecting by seven years of practice on Padfoot. Honestly, he deserved it half the time! Oops, right her answer. "You need to know? How can you not see? Or should I say, 'Why Can't You See?' Now you are being the blind one, James. Here's my answer."

With that, she leaned forward, and her hands still in my hair, the scent of her everywhere, she pressed her lips to mine. I responded immediately, my hands greedily tracing the outline of her body, and then I decided she was too far away, and I pulled her close. She sighed with satisfaction against my hungry moan. It was just as I had always imagined, only better. She was finally in my arms, and I thanked that one song for delivering her there.


End file.
